Out Of The Blue
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray were best friends. They have been since the start of High School. But Shane changed, he started becoming really cocky and had made Mitchie cry far to many times. What happens when he looses her? - One Shot.


Out of The Blue

_Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray were best friends. They have been since the start of High School. But Shane changed, he started becoming really cocky and had made Mitchie cry far to many times. What happens when he looses her? _... One shot. Smitchie.

* * *

It was 8'o'clock at night and Mitchie was sitting on her small single bed. After wrapping herself in her bright pink duvet she grabbed her phone and was flicking through photo's of her and Shane on her laptop. Her family were all out, and would be for the weekend, she was alone. It was around this time that she needed her best friend. Thunderstorms were never her thing, she was always scared of them and he knew this. That's why whenever there was a storm, he would come round and sit with her. Well not anymore.

Sliding open her phone she clicked on one of the messages in her in-box that he had sent her. The last time they spoke to each other at all was around three days ago, and as much as she missed him, she knew it was because he was his 'new best friend' Leanne. He had started ditching her every time Leanne came into the equation and when he sent her a message on face book, instead of her, she had enough.

Opening a new message, she quickly typed her message in. It had to be short, but get the point across. _I hate you! Delete this number and never ever talk to me again! _She thought for a moment before closing her deep brown eyes, her gray eye shadow making an appearance and she pressed 'Send'. When it had been told that her message was sent she chucked her pink phone across the room.

She didn't want all this pink stuff that she had anymore. She wasn't the little girl that she used to be. She needed to start over, although her mother wouldn't let her. She had 'perfectly good stuff' and 'didn't need anymore crap'. Mitchie hated her mother sometimes. She couldn't be seen walking around with a bright pink phone when she had dark clothes, dark make up and dark hair. It just looked stupid.

_What? Why? xx _... was the message that shocked her from her thoughts. She scowled at her phone and typed a reply that was very rude and basically told him to shove himself up Leanne's ass. She never had a problem with showing her jealousy and hatred for others. That was something that Shane hated about Mitchie. She was a complete bitch to any other girl that got near him, unless she was a friend of hers, and would bitch about her whenever she was near. He hated bitches, and she was the biggest in the school.

She slammed the lid on her black laptop shut and chucked it gently to the end of her bed, making sure it landed softly. She reached across to the floor and picked up her black boots that were perched on the end of her bed. She slipped them on over the her tanned skin. That was something that always annoyed her. She wanted to have a Gothic look about her but she had naturally tanned skin, so it completely ruined the look. She only had some short denim shorts on, they ended mid thigh and she had a grey hoodie on. She loved the colour grey, it really suited her. As she was home alone, she didn't need to worry about telling anyone where she was going.

As she grabbed her key and rape whistle and shoved them in the front of her joint pocket her phone rung. It played the song 'Lucky' from Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. It was the song that he had played to her and said was 'their song'. The chosen part of the song was .. _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. _Growling she angrily pushed the button and answered her phone.

"What?" She snapped and she could almost hear him flinch.

"Mitch, what have I done?" He whispered, a sadness in his voice.

"Screw you" She snarled before hanging up.

As she walked down the street to the large play area where she normally hung with her friends. She intended on doing one thing and one thing only. As she felt her phone vibrate she stopped, pulling it out and reading a text from her best friend Georgia.

_Babe, you've really upset Shane! You've been really harsh with what you've said to him. Stop making him feel like crap. :/ xx_

She screamed. A loud and aggravated scream. It was a fact that everyone always went on his side because he was so nice to everyone. She couldn't tell anyone that she was in love with him. No one knew. Not even her best friend who she never stopped talking to. She loved her, but she couldn't tell anyone, and never would.

She didn't reply but stopped again at a trash can when her phone started ringing with _that _song again.

"What the hell do you want?" She screamed as the tears started falling from her piercing eyes, smudging her dark eye make up a little more than it had been.

"Mitch, please talk to me. What have I done? You could at least tell me that" He pleaded and she screamed in anger.

"No! Forget it, Shane! You obviously don't give a shit about me! Why would you when you have a new best friend now? Just forget me. If you haven't already" She shouted before chucking her phone in the trash can and storming to the park.

She could see him with _her_ across the road sitting under _their _tree and that was enough. She had had enough. She started crying and pulled out the bracelet that he had bought her. He had given it to her when they became best friends and she had worn it every single day ever since. She said that when she officially hated him, was when she would give it back.

She saw her lean across and read the texts, most likely the ones that she had just sent her and when she saw Leanne shove the phone in his pocket and pull him up to dance to the music they had playing that without thinking she stormed across the road. The only thing that stopped her from getting to her destination was a loud screech from a car she had not seen coming. She screamed as she car collided with her legs, buckling them. It swerved and crashed into the biggest oak tree and metal gate. Mitchie had been run over and she was lying in the middle of the road. Blood pouring from her tiny body all over the place.

She was gone. Her eyes looked up to the sky as the pain took over her body and she heard sirens in the far distance. She heard people shouting her name and within seconds of her being hit she felt those familiar strong arms wrap around her and pull her onto his lap.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" He called, tears pouring from his eyes as she held his best friend in his arms. "Can you hear me?" He shouted, shaking her around and making her look in his eyes. He was getting blurrier and the darkness was taking over his body. He grabbed her hand and rocked her in his arms. He knew she was going and he couldn't do anything.

"I love you" She whispered before her eyes blanked out, the darkness over taken with light. The last of her tears falling down her plump cheeks and her beautiful head, slowly fell to the side, the fixation of pain being radiated from her expression. The hand that had been holding his lost it's grip and fell to the floor, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Shane opened his eyes as he sobbed for his best friend and noticed the one thing that could have killed him then and there. The friendship bracelet he had given her was rolled up in her hand.

_"The only time I take this off is when I truly hate you" _The memory of Mitchie's happy and teasing voice sprung through his mind and he closed his eyes. If he had of been there for her, none of this would have happened. It happened out of the blue.

"I love you" He whispered, his last words to his best friend and love. If only he had told her when she was still alive.


End file.
